


Some Place Safe

by AcidGreenFlames



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, SpicyKustard, Underfell, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidGreenFlames/pseuds/AcidGreenFlames
Summary: After taking a beating from Asgore, Edge wakes up in Undertale. He's not sure of a lot of things, but at least he knows Sans will keep him and Red safe.It'll have to be enough.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans/Papyrus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	Some Place Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally self indulgent fluff. I had commissioned Muskka on Tumblr of Sans and Edge, with Sans treating Edge's wounded wrist back in July and well, this was born. If you want to see the commission, you can take a peek at Muskka's Tumblr here; https://muskka.tumblr.com/day/2019/06/12 
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!

Floating in a bubble of pain, Edge fought his way to consciousness. It was muted and everything came back slowly, his senses coming online one after another while his magic sung in agony. His sense of feeling came back first, he could feel that his clawed hand was being held by much smaller hands then his own, skilled fingers wrapping his damaged wrist in soft gauze. He can feel the press against the cracked bone that oozes marrow as someone tries to slow the bleeding.

The buzzing in his skull goes away next as his hearing comes back, and whoever has his hand is breathing slowly. There’s the occasional sniffle, but otherwise wherever he is, its blessedly quiet.

Which is weird in its own right, Asgore had been about to kill him and Red for some imagined slight. Some declaration of treason that even Edge hadn’t been able to follow, and the beating he took before Red managed to get free had been brutal.

His sense of awareness came back next, reaching out to the soft buzzing next to him, sensing the magic in Sans as he slowly wrapped up his wrist.

Edge relaxed into the cushion at his back. If Sans was here, he likely wasn’t in his own universe and was probably safe.

Almost Certainly.

Maybe.

Depended on how motivated Red had been. 

Well, Sans might not be a fighter, not like them, but he had proven that if push came to shove, he would get his hands just as dirty as theirs. Sans would keep them safe.

An odd thing really. He and Red were supposed to be from the darker world, they were supposed to be _Fell_ , but they had never felt safer then when they were sleeping in Undertale. Knowing that Sans was just as likely to kill a threat as they are.

That too, was an odd feeling. Being safe.

Despite the agony that burns through him, Edge can feel how gentle Sans is being with his hand as he tucks the edge of the bandage into the wrap that is tight around his bones. When he’s done, Sans holds his hand, this thumb soft as it brushes along the edges of his fingers, “How ya feeling Edgelord?” the voice is soft and hesitant, and Edge can hear the worry that’s soul deep.

Edge sighs through his nasal structure and peels his eyes open. His eye-lights are diffused with pain and exhaustion, but he manages to focus on Sans’s face.

He looks tired, Edge thinks. Just as tired as he is, but Sans still smiles up at Edge with that shit eating grin _~~that turns Edge’s crank~~_ and his smaller hands squeezes at his clawed one. Forcing himself to sit up a little, pushing himself up to one elbow, Edge realizes his in the tale brother’s living room, and he’s been carefully lain on their couch, “How’d you know I was awake?” his voice is rough from when Asgore had tried to strangle him, to break his neck, and honestly that could have been worse. 

Sans smiles at him, and it sooths the ragged edges in his soul, the bubbling anger and panic, “You’re breathing changed.” Edge gives him a look, impressed in a way that makes Sans looks almost bashful, “I _do_ listen when you tell me stuff.”

That makes Edge’s soul swell and soften toward the smaller skeleton at his side. Sans _actually_ listening to him, listening when he tells him things that could save his life, does things to Edge’s soul that he’d rather not admit to.

Instead of admitting to anything, Edge gives Sans a rough snort, “Where’s Red?”

The change of topic is a quick one that’s whole purpose was to spare Edge from having to admit to anything like soft emotions. Sans, who sees far too much, grins at him knowingly, “Up stairs.” The little shit sees far too much, “thought you could use more sleep then he was probably willing to give you.”

Sans doesn’t shy away from his glare, quietly holds his hand, his thumb brushing softly at his sharpened fingers, and it makes Edge soften a little despite the pain in his battered body. “He’s finally asleep in my room.” Sans continues, his foot swinging over the carpet by the couch in an attempt at faking relaxation, “He was pretty messed up to. Took some time to get him to sleep.” Sans glances away, “What happened?”

What happened indeed.

“Asgore.” He said roughly, “had had enough of Red’s mouth, sought to rip his jaw off.” Something dark passes through Sans’s eyes, and for a moment his eye-lights blink out in anger. “I disagreed with the notion.” 

Sans blinked slowly, his eye-lights coming back gradually, bright white, hard little circles that were full of anger. He could see Sans glancing at his face, taking in the busies at his skull, the massive handprints at his cervical vertebrae and his left humerus. The fracture in his right humerus, the gouges at his scapula from where Asgore had torn through his armor, his broken ribs that were under his soft tank top.

Sans and Papyrus must have changed him when Red dragged him here, and Edge was grateful to be clean.

“We don’t have anything for the pain.” Sans said softly, still holding his hand, and honestly having Sans hold his hand was better than any of the good drugs, “but we’ve stopped the bleeding, got you clean.”

Sans gives him an apologetic shrug.

It’s better than Edge would have hoped for, “Thank you.” His voice is rough and laced with exhaustion, and it makes Sans brighten a little.

“Any time Edgelord.” Sans glances around nervously, afraid that if he was _too_ nice Edge would bolt. That’s not something Sans would worry about with him, running during an overly emotional situation was his brothers MO. He preferred to deal with the issue at hand, “You should get some more sleep Edge.” Sans’s voice is softer, odd on his tongue when usually he’s flinging sarcasm as easily as magic.

Sans must have been extremely worried if he was being this gentle with them. With him.

Nodding slowly, Edge slinked back down to lay back on the cushions of the couch, Sans not once letting go of his hand, “Are you staying?” his voice was rough and starting to slur, his eyes getting heavy.

Sans smirks at him, shifting slowly, wedging himself at the corner of the couch, drawing Edge back down to pillow his head in his lap. The back of Sans’s fingers gently pet Edge’s skull, “Yeah Edgelord, I’m staying.”

Edge sighed, the pain soaking his energy away, but he was safe, and that knowledge helped the tension leak from his bones. His brother was safe and asleep, and their lover wouldn’t let anything happen to them in their safe, soft little universe.

“Thanks Sans.” His eyes are heavy and tired, and Edge slips back into inky nothingness of sleep.

Something dark and protective bolts through Sans as Edge falls limp, and for a moment magic sparks at his fingers. Sans pushes it down, his anger is quickly smothered in favor making sure Edge was comfortable and safe.

It would have to do for now.


End file.
